1. Field of the Invention
The present subject matter relates to reducing power consumption in large information technology (IT) systems, and more specifically, to modeling demand for resources on the large IT systems for time period and then providing only the resources needed during that time period.
2. Description of Related Art
Large IT systems, such as data centers and server farms, consumed about 61 billion kilowatt-hours (kWh) in 2006 in the U.S. (1.5% of total U.S. electricity consumption) for a total electricity cost of about $4.5 billion. It is also estimated that the energy consumption by data centers and servers in the U.S. in 2006 is more than double the electricity that was consumed for this purpose in 2000. Taking these facts into consideration, it can be safely deduced that there is a growing need to contain the energy consumed by large and complex IT systems. Not only would this result in greener, energy-efficient IT systems but would also help in improving the financial performance of the organizations owning these systems